


Charlotte's Fun Battle

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Diaper, Gen, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Charlotte wants money, to the surprise of nobody, and one of her benefactors has an odd request for her. Can she handle it while also handling the usual thick of battle?





	Charlotte's Fun Battle

“Ugh, these brutes. How dare you try to hurt a cute lady like me!” Charlotte shouted, swinging her heavy axe to cleave one of those ‘barbarians’ right across his chest, fatally wounding him. “Hmph. That’s what you get.” She muses, looking over towards the now-deceased enemy’s ally. His face was one of astonishment, and it was pretty clear why. At least, it was to the blond beauty fighting him. She figured he was wowed by her beauty or her skill. What really got to him though, was the fact this cute bruiser was wearing a thick, crinkly diaper with the rest of her outfit.

However, his focus to her garment turned out to be a mistake, as she quickly cut him down as well. “Ha! Another one goes down.” She said, mentally counting every vagrant she’s slain since this battle started. She was already at 5, a real feat for jumping around and swinging her weapon while wearing this damn garment. Truly, only a master such as herself would be able to adapt to the bulky plastic so quick, keeping on her toes as she slayed more bandits.

She stared another one down, this one looking quite afraid at her kill streak, making her lick her lips in joy. The nervous ones were always the funnest. She angled herself towards him, flipping her hair out of the way and raising her axe. She began to rush at him… And then stopped, eyes going wide. A sharp cramp hit her abdomen, and her free arm quickly rushed to comfort it, her knees buckling and her anus puckering, causing her to double over.

“Ugh… Not now…” She complained. She’d been having stomach troubles lately, but figured she could hold them back for the battle. However, that idea had already completely been thrown out; Her body wanted to let loose, and it wanted to now. “Damnit… Gotta… Eugh, I can’t believe this.” The buxom woman quickly squatted down, holding her butt with one hand and her axe with the other. Life or death situation didn’t leave time for modesty, so for all she cared, she had one urge that needed to be taken care of so she could focus on battle. It would be hell to deal with later, but for now, she’d have to deal with it.

Grunting, she shrunk into her knees slightly, her butt taking the opportunity to give way now. A solid mass pushed itself out from her behind, coming to a head against her diaper, the huge turd quickly meeting the edge and beginning to bulge out, forcing it to spread out around her rounded bottom. She didn’t notice that so much though, adrenaline and focus being to just get this finished so she can fight. More and more mess squelched its way out, filling her diaper up to the point the seat actually touched the ground, her diaper sagging noticeably as she pushed out everything she’d ate from at least yesterday morning.

As if her diaper wasn’t full enough, her bladder took the opportunity to empty itself out as well, a gold stream of urine pouring out of her urethra, staining the front of her padded garment and traveling down her groin, covering her butt along with the big, brown mess caressing it, everything pooling into one large, disgusting mess. Hissing loudly, her butt finally pushed the last of its load out, her diaper almost full to bursting, but still managing to hold itself somehow. Following that ending, her bladder fell to a trickle, squirting a couple more times before she stopped, the diaper having, through some black magic, held and absorbed everything.

“Oooh gods…” She sighed out, quickly jumping back to her feat, feeling almost refreshed after ridding herself of that burden. Her enemies, either through politeness or confusion, hadn’t even taken the time to attack, stunned by the display she had just put on for them. She fell back into her almost demented smile, licking her lips and sticking her tongue out as she raised her axe back up. “Sorry boys, but no witnesses!” She shouted, squishing and heaving her messy diapered butt right back into the battle.


End file.
